


Darkness

by KrisEleven



Series: Halloween 2012 [6]
Category: PIERCE Tamora - Works, Protector of the Small - Tamora Pierce, Tortall - Tamora Pierce
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-07
Updated: 2013-01-07
Packaged: 2017-11-23 23:58:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/627966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrisEleven/pseuds/KrisEleven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roald waits to begin his Ordeal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Darkness

Roald waited in the darkness for his Ordeal to begin. He had been waiting for this moment his entire life; he had known since he was still learning to walk that he would one day be a knight, and every knight proved himself in his – or her – Ordeal.

He had never heard stories of the other Ordeals that had come before his, of course; no one was permitted to talk about what happened in the Chamber. But as the door closed behind him and he was left in darkness, he wondered if maybe they hadn’t exaggerated. 

Then the Chamber began his assault, and he forgot everything in fear and pain and a deep control that would prove he was worthy of his shield.


End file.
